


Dry Bowser and the Pikachu

by TolfGennis



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser's encounter with a wild Pikachu leaves a shocking impression on him.





	Dry Bowser and the Pikachu

Dry Bowser didn't know what he was expecting when he saw the wild Pikachu in front of him. He found himself in the Kanto region somehow, with the skeletal reptile being called a new Pokemon by the people of Pallet Town and Viridian City, who didn't expect him to have such a presence. Dry Bowser found himself on Route 1, where among the wild Pidgey and Ratatta, he found a Pikachu who was munching on some berries, turning around and raising his ears.

"Huh. So is this the one lone Pikachu here," Dry Bowser questioned as he was looking at a manual he brought with him, having pulled it out of his charcoal shell. "Aren't they usually in the woods...?"

Pikachu looked up, to see Dry Bowser looking at him. Smirking, Pikachu gave him a little Thundershock, chuckling as he dashed onto the nearby tree branch. Dry Bowser mumbled in annoyance as he felt his red hair get transformed into an afro from the small electricity shock, glancing up the tree as he clenched his skeletal fists.

"So that's how you want to do this, eh?" Dry Bowser said as he cracked his bony hands, getting closer to the tree. "Well then, let's see you like this jolt of electricity."


End file.
